Willing Sacrifice
by FukuseishiEi
Summary: Yugi has won the final duel, and by rights of the loss of the game, Atem should have gone to the afterlife. But, the sun god Ra has given Atem another chance at life. Everyone thought Atem would fall into Yugi's welcoming arms, but he embraced Anzu, saying he loved her. The bet was set, and Yugi will never go back on his word. Alternate Universe YYxY BxR
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hi. This is FukuseishiEi, and this is a piece of short fanfiction that was originally a one-shot by Chibi Kuriboh. Check out her stories. They're great. I've already asked for her permission to turn the one-shot into the current one you are about to read.**

 **I know I still have Destined Together to work on, but I just can't help it. I will keep on updating on both, but I'm afraid this and Destined Together will slow down a lot. It's the new school year for me, and I have a competition coming up for my school. It's actually for Chinese New Year. And as a result, I have to practice writing the words with the brush and Chinese ink.**

 **Sorry for the problem.**

 **WARNING!  
1, The gang will be OOC (Out Of Character), but only temporary.  
2, Something similar to Character Death.  
3, For those who like or love Puzzle-shipping, Revolution-shipping is only temporary.  
4, Rebecca-bashing, only temporary.  
5, Vivian-bashing.  
6, Angst in most chapters**

 **Pairings: Blind-shipping Puppy-shipping Tender-shipping Bronze-shipping Nurse-shipping Chase-shipping (I'm only mentioning the ones will last through out the story)**

 **The first chapter is just like Chibi Kuriboh-san's original one-shot, but the ending will change a bit**

 **Please read the author's note that is at the bottom after finishing the chapter. It's important. Thank you.**

* * *

CHP 1: The Willing Sacrifice

It had been an exciting duel, first going one way, then the other but in the end no one was really surprised when it was Yugi that had eventually won.

By rights with the loss of the game Yami, or rather Atemu (as he now wanted to be called) should have gone on to the afterlife but the almighty god Ra had granted Atemu his own body do that he may experience a full and active life. Everyone, including Ra had expected Atemu to fall into Yugi's arms (that was the reason he had agreed to Yugi's proposal in the first place…)… so they were surprised when Atemu went straight to Anzu and with a deep kiss confessed his love for her… Yugi, somehow knowing that that this is what would happen had already silently slipped out of the underground chamber into the desert, he needed to get away before anyone noticed…

"Hey, has anyone seen Yugi?" Mokuba asked when he noticed the diminutive teen was missing.

Seto looked around the underground chamber, "No, I thought he was standing next to the Pharaoh," (Seto had finally accepted the story of Yami as Pharaoh, and him as the High Priest and the whole ancient past thing).

Atemu, finally releasingthe lip lock he'd had on Anzu looked at Seto and shrugged, "I expect he went outside for some fresh air." he nonchalantly.

"I'll go and see." Ryou said quietly as he turned and climbed he steps.

Solomon and Joey having noticed Ryou's tears quietly followed him. Bakura silently following them.

When the two of them had reached the underground tomb opening they found Ryou on his knees crying into his hands. Joey, being the younger and more flexible of the two knelt down beside Ryou and put his arm round him. "Look Ry I know Yug's missing but we will find him soon I promise." Joey said trying to reassure the white-haired teen.

Ryou looked at him "No. No we won't" he sniffed.

"Why not?" Solomon asked fearfully.

Ryou raised tear-filled eyes so that he could look the old man in his eyes, "The deal "The deal Yugi made was his life for Atemu's."

Solomon looked at Ryou "What in Ra's name are you talking about?" he demanded, when Ryou didn't answer him he grew angry and picked Ryou up by his shirt collar,

"What. Do. You. Mean?" Solomon growled. He was surprised when instead of Ryou it was Bakura that answered him.

"What he means is, that when Yugi persuaded the gods to agree to let the Pharaoh and I to have another chance at life the agreement was that if he didn't receive the unconditional love of his dark or his dark half turned to another than Yugi would forfeit his life…"

"Oh Ra no." Solomon whispered, distraught at the thought of his grandson giving up his life for someone who quite frankly he didn't think deserved it.

Ignoring the protests of both Ryou and Joey Solomon walked to the now ruined temple of Osiris.

When Solomon reached the aging temple he ventured inside and found that the alter was still standing and still in one piece, he knelt before it and prayed, "Oh mighty Osiris hear my plea, with this offering I beg of you, come forth and speak with me." After uttering the last line Solomon slit his right wrist and laid it upon the alter so that his blood could flow down the narrow channel and into the small alabaster cup that was situated within the centre.

The ground that Solomon stood upon shook but the old man never moved determined to right the wrong that had befallen his grandson.

"Who are you that seeks audience with the forgotten gods of Egypt?" a voice boomed out from the darkness.

"It is I Solomon formally known as Shimon, advisor to the nameless Pharaoh." Solomon said confidently.

There was a slight pause before the voice replied, "Solomon, friend to Egypt and her Gods what can we help you with?"

"How did you know I needed your help?" Solomon enquired.

Solomon heard a chuckle before Ra himself answered "I have watched the Pharaoh and his charge and have noticed that the young one is now alone in the dessert." There was a slight pause before Ra asked "Why is this so?"

Solomon sighed, "I'm not sure." The old man said as he sat his weary body down "But from what Ryou told I me I believe that Yugi is very much in love with the pharaoh and came to you and made a deal with you for him to stay." Solomon stopped speaking for a while and as the god was about to speak Solomon spoke again, "But it seems that the pharaoh does not feel the same way." Solomon looked up at the statue of Osiris "Please Ra, Osiris I beg of you please, release my grandson from his bargain and take the pharaoh's soul as you should have done."

Solomon stood up and, after hearing nothing from the god turned to the statue and spoke again this time in a voice full of hurt "Why do I bother to speak to you? It seems that my grandson was always destined to suffer so that the arrogant pharaoh could enjoy the second life he was not entitled to!"

"What makes you say that mortal?" Osiris suddenly asked angrily.

"Because if it weren't for Yugi's pleadings you would have led the pharaoh into the afterlife!" Solomon yelled just as angry, suddenly showing no fear in the god's presence…

The room was silent for a moment and Solomon thought that he had pushed the god too far when Osiris suddenly spoke, "You are right, we would have taken the pharaoh to what should have been his final resting place, I have already consulted the other gods and goddesses and despite the bargain we had with the young one, we have decided to right the wrong done."

Solomon wondered what the god had meant when he suddenly found himself in a large plain room, he looked around and found that the ones that witnessed the duel was there with him, along with Rebacca and Professor Hawkins...

* * *

 **Important Notice!**

 **I would like you readers to help me with something, (even though I don't have much… T^T)  
Do you want a female Yugi, or a male one as the greatest being in the world? Female Yugi will be easier to write, since the station she will be given is more like a girl's thing. Also, Anzu-bashing, or not? If there isn't Anzu-bashing, there maybe Mai x Anzu. But the choice is in your hands...  
Please leave a review of your decision. Thank You. *Bows***


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And, the votes ended with, Anzu-bashing: Yes=2 No=3; Fem Yugi: Yes=3 No=2 (I wanted to do male Yugi, but couldn't decide. And so, I added my vote.). If someone out there wants other versions, I'll gladly do it. Not much problem with that. Only that the 2 fanfictions will slow down…  
This piece is dedicated to: Chibi Kuriboh-san, for lending me the idea; littlemichiru-san, for supporting me in **_**Destined Together**_ **; Barbara Jean4541-san, for supporting me in both,** _ **Willing Sacrifice of Love**_ **and** _ **Destined Together**_ **. And to all of the readers that I unintentionally tortured when I had to put** _ **Destined Together**_ **on hold.**

 **I'm sorry for not updating for so long! ~ I had major writer's blocks. Laziness also found me. I couldn't think of what I should write for the Gods to say. The other was I had to filter who would side with who. Also, school work isn't just the problem, tuition is too. Before school, tuition; after school, tuition. So, yeah. Time is limited for me, unlike a certain someone…=_=**

 **Thank you and replies to those that reviewed:  
Guest: Thank you for the vote! ^_^  
Shelly Marsh: Well, with the votes, you're going get your wish. Congrats.  
Guest 1: You'll be getting half your wish, and that is female Yugi, I could write another version if you want, and as said above, not much problem, but will delay.  
Guest 2: And your wish came true! Congrats!  
KittyCatChatNoir: Thank you for the long review! ^_^ I like how you speak out your mind. The explanation is not only understandable, but thoroughly true as well! Although not everyone may agree with me… Yugi is definitely a cute little rabbit, or an adorable kitten! He would be suitable for what I have in stored for him, in either gender.  
Barbara Jean4514: Well, looks like I'll be writing another female Yugi, ne? Also, 2 things: Thank you for supporting me on both fanfictions! Next, Congrats! Both wishes came true! Happy Happy! (Sugar!)**

 **Thank you to those that added this piece of fanfiction to their follow and favourite list:  
Barbara Jean4514  
Happycafegirl  
KittyCatChatNoir  
Blackened Ink  
Raphael Heartrose  
thebluewolverine**

 **And, man was that long! Let's start!**

* * *

 **WARNING!  
1, The gang will be OOC (Out Of Character), but only temporary.  
2, Something similar to Character Death.  
3, For those who like or love Puzzle-shipping, Revolution-shipping is only temporary.  
4, Rebecca-bashing, only temporary.  
5, Vivian-bashing.  
6, Angst in most chapters**

* * *

Chapter 2: The Gods.

The whole gang opened their eyes slowly, groaning as the light pierced their eyes. They were in the Pharaoh's tomb, congratulating him for his allowance to stay on the mortal plane. And just within a second, everything went black. Now, they were here.

"W…Where is… this… place…?" Duke asked as he tried to regain his senses. He blinked a few times, before his eyes adjusted to light.

The others slowly adjusted to the brightness too, as they slowly stood up. They looked around, wanting to know where they were, or who brought them here.

When their vision cleared, they could see the one who didn't congratulate the Pharaoh was on a knee, a hand across his chest.

Yugi.

Their bodies slowly filled with rage. _Atem had been by his side when he needed him, but he wasn't there to give Atem his blessings! He needed Atem!_ The thought landed on the minds of Honda, Otogi and Anzu.

Never did they know that how much Yugi had sacrificed, for their happiness and safety.

All of them looked at the direction which Yugi was bowing towards. Magnificent thrones lined the raised floor, a flight of stairs leading to each throne.

Their expression showed puzzlement. _Why is he bowing to empty thrones ?_

His right hand was across his chest, in front of his left shoulder. His left hand was on the ground, beside his left leg, supporting him. His right knee touched the ground, while his left leg was up(1).

While they allowed their minds to process, other divinities were inspecting them. Their personalities, age, responsibilities, and so on were checked one by one.

As a blinding light appeared, they shielded their eyes from the brightness, which caused them to stop their thoughts.

When the light slowly dimmed, and ended, they turned their heads to the source. Only laying eyes on the place of the light source, the group that came from Ancient Egypt immediately fell to their knees, eyes still wide with shock. Those that weren't were confused, but were pulled down by those that knew of the situation. They were hissed or ordered to bow, and were informed of who were the ones that sat upon the lined thrones,

"They're the Egyptian Gods!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Arigato for waiting, minna-san! Gomen 'Nasai for the long period of time to make you wait... I'll be replying comments left by all of you beloved readers!**

 **AndurilofTolkien: Arigato! It means a lot to me! ^_^**

 **Sonnally994: Alright! I will! ^_^ Arigato for the support!**

 **Guest: Great minds think alike~ ;) A hint for you, my dear~ Stay tune with the next chapter if you want to understand what I mean~! ;) =)**

 **zaybrallia13: Arigato for voting! It means a lot to me!**

 **Much gratitude to those that added this to their follow or favourite, or both lists:**

 **zaybrallia13**

 **Barbara Jean4541**

 **thebluewolverine**

 **Happycafegirl**

 **Blackened Ink**

 **Eonsister**

 **Sonally994**

 **KittyCatChatNoir**

 **Raphael Heartrose**

 **AndurilofTolkien**

 **vipmama3**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

CHP 3: 喜新厌旧 (3)

They were on their feet now, bowing to the Gods of Egypt.

Did they anger them? Or did they cross them? No matter which one, both weren't good. They didn't dare hope for the Gods to praise them.

"Pharaoh Atem." The Ra's voice boomed.

"Present, My Lords." Atem answered, fear, pure fear, seeping into his tone.

"Do you know why you were given another chance ?" Horus questioned. _The Pharaoh must realize his mistake, or his hikari's sacrifice shall be in vain…_

"From what Lord Ra said, it was because I have proven myself worthy." Atem answered. He could control his tone, but even the Pharaoh is unable to control what he allows entrance to mind. His feelings. Smug and pride crept stealthily into his mind, he didn't notice.

But, the Gods did.

They mentally sighed. _The Pharaoh's pride still hunts him. The young hikari's effort is now nothing more but waste…_

"Due to reasons, we must gather all of you here. Pharaoh Atem, come forward." Ra stated.

Atem did as told. He may be a Pharaoh, but mortals must always bow to Gods. They were, and still are, superior to mortals.

"Do you know why Yugi was here before you and your companions ?" Isis asked. _He must realise his hikari's efforts. Yugi has given up so much..._

"I apologise, Goddess. I do not know." Atem answered.

"He-" "There is no need for such explanation, Hathor." Anubis interrupted the Goddess, holding up a hand, the back of his palm facing Hathor.

 _If these mortals will let something as a hypothesis fog their judgement, they are truly foolish._ Anubis told his fellow Gods by telepathy. They gave their opinion, agreeing with Anubis's statement.

"We have to stop these games, and get on with the truly important matter," Ra stated.

"All of you, will choose between Yugi, and Pharaoh Atem. You may discuss among yourselves." Ra finished.

The Gods started to observe the mortals.

Ra had his eyes specifically on Atem. He, the head of Gods, had a heavy responsibility to ensure the ruler and leader of Egypt was suitable to lead. And Atem's judgement had a great influence in many matters, for such, it can never be seen lightly in Ra's eyes.

Hathor had found that the mortal girl, Anzu, was quite... unbelievable. Her confidence was... somewhat overwhelming. She was too confident for her own good. While many say the reincarnation of Priest Seth was also a same case, the man knew he shouldn't be as proud, and knew his own limits.

Hathor inspected the girl. If she were to be a Queen, her judgement can easily be blinded.

"Our roles are still present and needed." Ra stated. He spoke his mind in a different set of words, We don't have all day.

"Wel-" Joey barked. He was cut off by the former royal priest. "Of course, M' Lords, we will try to minimise the needed time."

The head God nodded approvingly, before restoring his posture upon his throne.

The others continued with their heated discussion and exchanging of ideas and opinions, never noticing little Yugi who never moved from his bowing position.

 _"Stand up, Yugi."_ Ra ordered tenederly, as if talking to a soft domestic pet.

 _"I hope not to sound rebellious, Dear God, but I wish not to attract attention with my movements."_ Yugi replied.

"It is alright, Dear Child. No need to sound so formal." Maat informed, her voice of a gentle mother.

Yugi nodded ever so slightly, understanding.

"We made our choice, Great Gods." Atem's voice resounded within the room.

"You will all speak personally of your own choice. No speaking when one is doing so." Ra ordered. _If one has an opinion, he must speak of it himself._

"Atem.", Anzu's choice. It wasn't much of a surprise. Yugi, was only a friend to her. Atem, was her lover. (1)

"Atem." Tristan. He never did have his own opinion,following the orders like a lost puppy. His crush decision also infected him.

Joey was currently, troubled. Side with his one of first friends who guided him down the right path, or the others that were sure to stay on earth?

"Yugi. This, is his own life to live, not to be a pawn for someone whom, was supposed to be in the afterlife." Seto stated. Mokuba gasped, as he hugged his brother, happy of his decision. His decision was quite shocking for the group of friends. _Doesn't he want to duel Atem?_

"Yugi." Ryou. "Yugi." Malik also decided.

"Atem." Duke.

The deciding vote was in Joey's palm now. His decision was the tie breaker.

Joey still hadn't made up his mind. Seto was quite curious, to say. Who was the boy going to side for?

The boy took a breath before announcing his decision. "Atem."

 _New, is usually better than old, right?_ (2)

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

(1) **I, personally, am heavily against this kind of thinking. They may hold different places in one's heart, but the importance, is still the same. They still support you, although in different ways, shapes and forms. A lover may know one better and may give more, but their attacks also hurt more. Why differentiate them when they all hold an important place in your heart?**

(2) **No. Maybe, new is more useful than old, but there is definitely a spot, where the old and used is better than new. The old has more history to it, while all the new has, is just it's current use. Everything has it's own place, no matter when or where.**

(3) **This is a Chinese idiom. Let's see these words separately so that you can understand better. 喜, it means like, happy, happiness, joy and such emotions. Really seldom, it means to love something, as in the action, not the actual feeling. 新，means new. 厌，describes one is annoyed, tired with, or fed up with something. It can be used as the feeling or action. 旧，is used to describe something is old, used or it is an older or used when comparing. It cannot be used to describe time like when we say, In a long time ago. My facts on these are correct, since I am a Chinese myself. So don't start raging in the comments, saying I'm showing off when I'm incorrect. No offence intended in the previous sentence.**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N; Gomen for the wait. So… I'm unknowingly losing myself to Anatsu Kyoshitsu… Don't worry, this and _Destined Together_ won't be discontinued. They'll be continued. And Arigato for those that added this to their favourite and follow list. I'll also be replying to comments. Arigato! (I also write on Wattpad.)

Sonally994: Arigato for giving your time to comment. It means a lot to me, knowing someone would give their time to type and post a comment. : )

Akemi. Tourou  
AndurilofTolkien  
Barbara Jean4541  
Eonsister  
Happycafegirl  
KittyCatChatNoir  
Sonally994  
Trickster-Yami07  
sonicgen52  
vipmama3  
zaybrallia13  
Raphael Heartrose  
Blackened Ink  
thebluewolverine  
Arigato for adding my piece to your list(s).

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh!, Kazuki Takahashi does. I claim no rights to the characters or anything relevant to the anime. I only own half the plot.

* * *

 _I'm not crying because of you; you're not worth it. I'm crying because my delusion of who you were was shattered by the truth of who you are. –Steve Maraboli_

Chapter 4: Invitation

One would have thought that little Yugi would be heartbroken and cry immediately. But he didn't. He still kept his composure and position.

The Gods were shocked. After all, the actions and choices his friends made, could be counted as betrayal. And little Yugi risked so much for all of them. His life, his happiness and oh so much more. Everything without a second thought or hesitation. Was Yugi already broken before this?

The Gods couldn't continue to investigate. They had to deal with the one at hand first.

"We will stay true to our word. The one, Pharaoh Atem, ended with the most. The difference of one vote." A slight wince from a mortal. "You will be granted another life, at the cost of one as well. You will live in the mortal plain, with only slight residue of shadow magic as gratitude from us Gods, since you have defeated Zorc. If you were to be found using shadow magic for your own selfish desires, the consequences will be no less than harsh. Now, return to where you once came from." Ra announced.

With a wave of his hand, everyone disappeared, except for Yugi.

.

.

.

.

.

The group of friends looked around, curiosity demanded an answer. _Where are we…?_

"I guess Yugi is…" Bakura trailed. Ryou nodded, as he started to sob in his yami's chest. Why was it always like this? He lost friends, but this had hurt the most. Yugi, innocent Yugi, his first friend when he arrived at Domino. The one that knew the fear of having someone else within you, not knowing their intentions as he did. The one who gave him the needed support as a friend. Why? What did Yugi, Yugi Motou do? What did he do to deserve such a fate?

Bakura held his hikari in his arms, soothing him, as the broken teen sobbed his chest. The clothing was starting to wet, but it didn't matter. The prideful man cried for the second time in his life. The first, when his village was destroyed. It built the anger slowly. He compared the Pharaoh with Yugi. The Pharaoh would likely make the same mistake as he father did, as would Yugi. But Yugi would think of the source after he gave a second thought.

"Ryou?" Anzu asked. Why was he crying? He would either be glad of his yami's return or afraid. But then, he was crying into Bakura. She couldn't understand the situation.

"I-It's nothing…" the boy stated, as he wiped his cheeks with his hand and dried his tears.

 _Bastard. How many are going to sacrifice for you?_

.

.

.

.

.

"Stand, Yugi."

He stood.

"Are you alright with their choices?" Hathor asked, her voice of a caring mother.

"They're choices are theirs to make. I do not have much say in them. Though, I accept it."

"Yugi, we have a proposal." Ra stated.

"We, within the Gods, have come to an agreement." Isis continued.

The Gods nodded to each other, showing their consent. "We've decided to give you a place with us, little Yugi. Would you like it?"

Yugi pondered. He never liked power, but now, he could help others with it. He continued on with his choices and reasoning. Yugi breathed deeply,

He nodded.

.

.

.

.

.

No one noticed. The walls on the tomb, now had one more figure upon them.

Allah min Alqullub.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Allah min Alqullub=God of Heart


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Gomen'nasai! Thank you for waiting for this update! I'm unable to do any credits right now, but I'll replace this chapter at a later time, so please forgive this mishap…

* * *

!WARNING!  
-Cussing  
-OOCness

* * *

Chapter 5: Why Would You Like To Know? Pt. 1

Yugi took on his role. Tiring it was, but, he was praised continually by the Gods, giving recognition, that, for before he passed on –yes. It would be considered as that-,was directed to his yami. They were also glad in providing him with lessons, so he could become more than just follower or a personal scribe.

The Gods also showered him in affection, as if he was their son by blood. He was flattered. Why wouldn't he be? He was cherished, wanted, unlike how it was in his early phases of life.

He learned that the Gods weren't how they were believed to be. They also had childish sides –some would kill him if they found him saying this!-, they also joked and teased. They also had to grow, but they would stop at a certain phase, at that point, they would stop growing, and their bodies would stop evolving. They actually had human appearances. They didn't really have a true form, as others call it, all of their forms played an importance, having different uses.

"Yugi!" Ra's voice called. He turned his head from the scroll he was reading, looking at the man who wore a blue headdress with a blue and white falcon perched on his shoulder. His hair was the color of glimmering white. His eyes were surrounded by oxford blue, looking like the detailed murals on walls. His eyes were the color of sunbeam glows, being the sun god himself.

"Yes?" he asked. His father figure urged him to come over, and he did.

"Follow me!"

While those on earth thought of the Gods as serious and non-sensitive beings, Yugi knew better. Ra was ever cheerful –well, he is the sun after all, Anubis had said-, which was somewhat a stereotype. ('Don't tell him that though!', Anubis had shouted over right after the first statement.)

"Is there anything wrong?"

Ra cooed at Yugi. How cute could the boy get?!

"Nothing. We just needed your presence."Ra assured with a warm smile. He usually had one on, unless somebody messed with his children or family, then they're ten feet under and getting torn apart by- most likely, Ammit or Anubis- or Ra himself will conduct everything to make sure of your pain.

"Alright then. Do I need to bring along a few scrolls for recording?"

"There's no need to."

Yugi nodded, for a moment, he allowed his mind to wander, but cut short. He could know later.

"Well, wouldn't you like to know?!"

"Just give me an answer, Bakura!"

"Shut your trap, Pharaoh!" Bakura shouted back- he lightly wondered if his face is red from their screaming contest- "I have the right to keep anything I believe to be confidential, to myself! You could have had me executed then, but you're nothing more but a peasant now, with both of us on the same level!"

Atem's anger levels rose, hands clenched.

"I'd dare to call the shadows upon you, Thief."  
"Then let's have the duel we had in the tomb, I can show your darling friends what kind of hero you are to have saved the world from its end."

"Bakura!"  
"Ry?"  
"Please, Yami, it's not worth it."  
"Not worth it?! This self-proclaimed Pharaoh caused it! He caused _EVERY-fuckingTHING. We're_ experiencing…" his growl is a low warning- many of the one reasons he was feared.

"No one would understand, Yami. Maybe he would, but we can't act on his account. _We can't._ "  
"I don't give a fuck about rights! He's not here anymore, THAT'S THE THING. HE'S GONE. GONE FROM THIS PLANE, GOD DAMN IT, GONE FROM EARTH." "Yami…" Ryou's eyes held sadness and hopelessness, even a tinge of pride, in a time like this. For reasons, Atem's heart ached, if only for a second.

Ryou wrapped his arms around the male, looking into his eyes, searching. The yami breathed heavily, his eyes still wide. Slowly, he was guided away from the others.

 _I want answers._

In privacy, Bakura let his tears fall.

"I hate him. That lousy Pharaoh. He's useless. Useless, I tell you. Useless. He's a good-for-nothing snobby king. The one that should be gone isn't Yugi. He's supposed to be dead already,"

"I know," Ryou sobbed, his nose clogged and eyes stung, but his yami's changing, he can let his tears fall, "I know it hurts. I know none of us wants this."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So… I rewatched the last few episodes of Yu Gi Oh!, and boy, the feels. And another thing, is I'd like to thank all of you, so, so much, 'cause you guys are _angels_ and gave me so much motivation for this. I don't deserve you all. *Gross sobbing* You guys didn't come here to see me cry, but to read, so carry on, and I hope you enjoy!  
It's a short chapter and idk when I'll be posting again, sorry... :'3  
(Oh, and maybe expect some BnHA, AssClass and Y!oI background hinting plus ships from said anime.)

* * *

There were many things that were controlled by the Gods, there were also things that were not in their control as well, Yugi noted, and even though it was one of his duties to jot down his opinions, he didn't find the need to write it down.

* * *

"For the love of Ra," Atem screamed, ("Have you caught a cold, sire?" Yugi inquired, the boy on his feet ready to retrieve a blanket for Ra. "It's nothing.") "Can't you even find him?!"  
The group had no clue where Yugi was, after the encounter with the Gods, it seemed that he had magically disappeared.

"We're trying, 'Tem, but there's no trace of him!"

Joey Wheeler had many things that he loved and would fight for, one of them being his friends. Yugi is his friend, and for the little man, he'd do anything. This scenario wasn't an exception, but he feared the worst.

Solomon was also missing.  
Bakura and Ryou left, possibly knowing where Yugi is.

Rebecca and Arthur were not to be found either, most likely only summoned by the Gods.

"Children!"  
Heads turned to meet the face of the previously absent Solomon, who was making hand gestures for them to leave. Obediently following his orders, they turned to leave, glancing back at the tomb, hoping (uselessly) for a trace of their friend.

* * *

"Your highnesses?"  
"Speak."

Yugi nodded, eyes casted down to stare at pristine marble as he spoke, "Are there others like me?"

"Many,"

"Some, came when it was not their time. They were either revived, or stayed. A few here because of, dealings -for a lack of better word- made for the better or the worse, with results which are usually fatalistic."

He nodded for the explanation, and understood the mentions.  
"Ah, Yugi, would you come along after this meeting; there is something I'd like to talk about."

Bowing, he agreed.

* * *

"Return to your rooms for now, I'll be searching for Yugi, Arthur will also be flying over to help search. Get some rest."  
"Jii-cha-"

The elderly sighed, "I know you desperately want to find Yugi, but, you need rest to search for him more effectively. Understood?"  
"Yes."

Atem rolled in his bed, insomnia vexing the (now) young man's body, while anxiety and unease toyed with him between their fingers.  
The Gods had given him a chance at the living, because he had proven himself; but that had done nothing to answer questions about Yugi.

Another tired sigh. _Where are you Aibou?_

 **oyultsotehtrghi**


End file.
